


anticipation

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gives the crowd in front of her a pointed glare as though that will make them disappear, but it does no good. The line is still as long as it was ten minutes before and the store doesn't open for at least another few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> for a fic swap with the lovely jaz, my prompt was "As he lay beneath a sea of writhing bodies, urgent limbs grasping hungrily, he realised something. He should've bought the new iPhone online" from the 50nerdsofgrey twitter account. I was going to use a different one, but then I remembered how in love with Siri, Fitz is and well...

The thing was, Skye enjoyed her phone.

It was a nice Stark phone, the one that had been provided by SHIELD right after she had joined.

Sure, there had been some tracking programs that she had needed to hack, but after cleaning it up and jail breaking it the phone did exactly what she needed it to. All in all in worked well enough for her to contact her team, outside of that, she didn’t have much use for it.  
  
She didn't need a new one. Even if she had, she certainly would not have chosen the one that they were standing in line for.  
  
Skye gives the crowd in front of her a pointed glare as though that will make them disappear, but it does no good. The line is still as long as it was ten minutes before and the store doesn't open for at least another few hours.  
  
A quick glance at Fitz shows that he's not even bothered with the line. In fact he seems to be almost vibrating with excitement. And Skye knows vibrations.  
  
"You alright there," she asks, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder, which stops Fitz from bouncing up on his toes (momentarily) as he folds his arms down and pulls his cardigan closer to his body. She’d almost think he were as cold as she was, the way he was acting, but somehow she had a feeling that his fidgeting had less to do with the fact that they were standing outside at four in the morning, and much more to do with the exact reason _why_ they were in this line in the first place.  
  
"Anticipation," is his quick one word reply. Though when she gives him a worried look he clarifies. "The good kind not - not bad."  
  
She gives him a put upon sigh, but there's a smile on her face. “If you say so.”  
  
Really she can't blame Fitz for this, not when she had volunteered to go along with him.

He'd been buzzing with excitement at the base the past few days and when someone had finally asked why, none of them had expected "The new iPhone comes or this week" to be his answer. She’d personally expected something more science related and less of – well, whatever this was.  
  
Then again, Fitz had always been the odd one.  
  
When she'd seen him prepping to stand in line all night (if he had to, his words) Skye had volunteered to go with him. After all, somebody had to keep an eye on their resident mechanical genius and with no other missions on her radar... It wasn't like Skye had anything better to do.  
  
Unless she counted sleep.

Or being warm.

Or just being not surround by a bunch of high strung sleep deprived apple addicts.

So right, nothing better.  
  
"When do they open again?" Skye asks, because while Fitz may be dealing with the good kind of anticipation right now, the feeling Skye had was less pleasant. Her feet were killing her and with each passing second the disgusting ground was looking like more and more of a pleasant place to sit down upon.

He gives her a blank stares as if he honestly doesn't know the answer. As though it has never occurred to him that their wait is dragging on with no end in sight. Typical Fitz.  
  
Eventually instead of giving her an answer he finishes his phone out of his pocket, and asks it, "Siri, when does the Apple Store open?"  
  
"Oh my god," Skye says rolling her eyes at him. She barely registers the phone speaking as she tells it, "I hope you know he's getting rid of you as soon as it does."  
  
Apparently Skye has stooped to the level of talking to technology. It's not the first time she's done this, probably not the last, but this time she's blame Fitz for dragging her out here in the cold when it's still dark outside.  
  
The very same Fitz who is currently reassuring his phone that he loves it and that this is simply an upgrade. It’s quite a comical sight, and she can feel a more than a few sets of eyes watching the display along with her, which is probably why she ought to cut it short, before Fitz gets any _more weird_.  
  
Skye snorts at his antics. "I just hope you're not so quick to get rid of me the next time a new and improved Skye comes on the market."  
  
She's joking, of course. But he still looks up at her with the most serious look she has seen on his face in a long time, as though her joking comment physically pains him, before saying, "That's impossible."  
  
"Because I'm a human being-" well okay, technically inhuman, but still, the point was, "And not a cell phone?"  
  
"No.” Fitz says, with a quick shake of his head.

And she cannot help, but ask, “Then why?”

“Because,” and this time, he stops, takes a shaky breath that Skye knows is Fitz trying to collect the strayed and frazzled edges in his mind. “Because, there could never be a more improved version of you. You’re the best Skye in the world, perfect just the way you are.”

He’s so earnest that she wants to believe his words.

She hopes for now that her grin will suffice in showing him just how touched she is by his words, as she reaches out to lightly and playfully punch his arm. “You, Leopold Fitz, are a sap.”

His grin in return, lets he know he understand what she means.

“Yeah well, thanks for coming out here with me.”

“Eh, it’s not too bad. I suppose, after all, you’re buying my new phone so-“

“Wait, what? No, I didn’t-“

“Thank you, Fitz,” she cuts him off quickly, pressing a teasing kiss to his cheek, which just about shuts him up. “Now, excuse me for a second while I go find us something warm to drink, before we freeze to death.”

 


End file.
